Fighting Lillith
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Season 4 ending, a little different from the TV series! I hope you enjoy it!


Disclaimer: I donot own Supernatural. I own Sarra Torrens. Anything else you see I may not own. Or I may, you decide. Around Fourth Season. Rated PG 13 Violence, Language.

Fighting Lillith:

The Impala went through trees and forest and highway in the dark, and as she did so, Dean was driving as usual and Sam was passed out. She then stalled and he cursed. "Baby no!" She ran out of gas. He cursed and looked at the tank gauge. "The Hell?" He asked as he put the car in park and stepped out of the car and shut the door, scaring Sam awake. "Huh?" "What the? Dean?" He asked as he startled awake and got up. Dean went underneath the car for a second and felt the tank.

Meanwhile, there was a girl waiting for them. A woman, really. She needed them. 'Sarra...' He thought. Sarra was on his mind, as he got her sorted as she started again, they found Sarra after the car started again. They got into town, Dallas, and he sighed. He drove to a coffee shop that she had ordered them meet her at. The Time Flyer.

She was there already with her Ford F-150 done in dark silver and red. Dean stopped the Impala and turned off her engine, then woke Sam up. "Sammy, we're here." He said as he slapped his brother awake. Sam woke up and glared at his brother. Then he pulled himself together as they got out of the Impala and went to find Sarra. The coffee shop was relatively quiet, and Sarra was near the back. She was staring at the door, and then smiled as she saw them walk in. She stood, so they could see where she was.

Her 180 lb frame and her stocky body, as well as her long red leather coat that came to her ankle, in her black thigh level Jimmy Choo boots, and her black pants, silver grey streachy top with the silver stars on it and a chained shoulder done in silver, made her look hot, Dean thought as he saw her stand up. Her dark eyes made her look tired though.

"Boys." He heard her say as he got to her side. "Ell T." he replied. He hugged her. "It's been a long time." She looked over at Sam. "You must be Sam. You were asleep the last time I saw you. Changed you boys have." Sam chuckled. She reminded him of Missouri. Dean noticed that she wore the silver bullet that he gave her on the silver chain.

"It's helped me Laddy. Thank you." He blushed. Sarra smiled and chuckled. Then got serious. "I heard you were looking for Lilith, and I've got to say, you boys are barking up the wrong tree." Dean's eyebrow went up. "Lt..." he pleaded. She shook her head. "Lillith. Last Seal. Is Last Seal. If you destroy her she'll bring on the world of Lucifer, and that's not going to be a pretty picture. She'll destroy herself too, if she finds out you lads are finding her." "You have to decease and desist. Sorry Lads." Dean cursed. "Hell." He muttered.

"Your serious." She smirked. "Like as of the end of the world boys." He cursed again.

Sam cursed. "Lillith helped the Yellow-Eyed kill Jessica." He muttered. Sarra swooped him up for a hug. "We can bind the bitch, but its not going to be easy." "Thats gonna be tough." "We'll need to talk about that when we get to my house." She said. Sam nodded. "Alright." Sarra then got up and got wobbly. "Lt!" Dean said. She smiled as he caught her. "You okay?" She shook her head. "Bonding, hasn't happened and I am not askin' anyone this time Dean. If I bond, its for life, as short as it is for the lover and I won't ask you." She said. She sighed as she stood again and regained her composure and headed out to the truck. The boys followed to the Impala and they all drove off after she paid their tab.

They got to her town house, one of many, and they trooped up the stairs and she collected her mail at the front of the house, and walked inside. She put the mail and her keys to her truck on the sideboard, "Come on in, make yourselves at home boys, beers in the fridge and nice and cold. I'll be having coffee, I wanna be aware for this." She said.

Sam looked at Dean. "She doesn't drink?" He asked softly.

"Only when I can't sleep which is most of the time, or, when I've had something really bad happen, Sam." She answered as he winced. She smiled. "Its okay." She said with a smile. "Ask me anything you want Sam, that's what I am here for." She answered.

"How did you know Dad?" She smiled.

"Served together in 'Nam, and he helped rescue a collegue in Peru." She answered.

His jaw dropped. "How are you?" She chuckled.

"My power Laddy, I am from the past a thousand years ago, I lived on the moon, that's why I am alive longer than anyone else." He looked at her.

"Anymore like you?" She shook her head. "Lifers, yes, but none like me if you catch my drift." Sam smirked. She slapped the backside of his head with her hand.

"So, now, you know." She answered as he winced. "Ow." She smirked as did Dean. Then her phone went off and she cursed.

"Hang on." She said. She answered it. "Yes. Torrens Here." "Yes. Yes Bobby. Huh huh, They are not believing, I think Dean might but Sam's still skeptical." "Yes. Yes." She answered. "Okay Bobby I'll put ya on speaker. Hang on kid." Sam chuckled.

"Kid I am almost as old as her grandfather could be." He muttered.

"Hey Bobby!" Dean answered. She smiled as she did, she heard Bobby sigh. "Okay kids. We got a lead on Lillith, she's in Chi-Town. At a diner of all things, but she also got a dozen or so demons with her." Sarra cursed.

"That's her holy ground isn't it Bobby?" She asked.

"You got that right, and she'll let you in but she might not let you boys out." Bobby answered. Sarra cursed.

"I'll becoming on this one Bobby." She said.

"Like hell you will!" Bobby answered.

"I can bind the bitch, did so before when she wanted to break out Bobby, or had you forgotten?" She asked.

"Took two priestesses, two priests, and two bonders, and you don't have any this time." Bobby answered with a curse. She smiled.

"That's why when I bind her, I'm gone dear." "Poof outta existance and no one else dies." She said. "This time I'll be able to see Todd again, and Lilly."

Sarra looked at him through the phone, and Bobby sighed. "She's got her resolve face doesn't she Dean?" He asked.

"Yeah, stubborn ejjit." He replied.

She smacked the back of his head. "OW!" "Watch the hair." She chuckled.

"Anything else for us Bobby?" She asked.

"Nada." "Zilch til the seal gets broken." He replied as Sarra sighed.

"Thanks Bobby." "Keep ya informed big D." He chuckled.

"Stay safe, and Sarra, please don't think on doing it doll. We'll miss ya too much." She flushed.

"Only way of shutting her down without killin' her and she's not bringing Lucifer back. I won't let that happen." She answered. "I'll tell Big T myself. No worries."

"Glad its' you and not me." He replied. She chuckled.

She got up, and pressed the end call on her phone, and then sighed as she called some of the other line of her friends and let them know what was going on. She then went back to the boys and got to her office, and pulled what she would need for the binding spell for Lillith. "She'll go back to hell but she won't raise it." She said with a grin.

"But she won't be able to come back will she?" Dean asked.

"Not for a long time." Sarra replied.

Sarra put the silver rope she would need to bind Lillith, and the book with the binding pages, she wrote out exactly for the spell and put it away. Dean looked at her. "You need strength for this?" He asked. She shook her head."I'll be fine. I'm not a kitten, I know what I am doing." "I won't ask." She replied with a stern resolved look on her face.

He looked at her concerned, like. "Sarra...Silver lady..." He called to her and she shook her head. "Nada, boy." She told him.

He took her in his arms and she sobbed for all of two minutes, as he held her she shook, and he could feel her break. "Easy Lady..." He told her.

"We'll need to get on the road." She said, chokingly. He shook his head. "You need sleep first Lady." Sarra shook her head.

"Like your brother was, no sleep..." She replied. "Haven't slept in eons." She closed her eyes.

"Let me help you." He pleaded.

She shook her head. "No laddy. Not you I swore it wouldn't be you." She said.

She sighed, as she did her body sank into the floor, if Dean hadn't caught her. "Lt..." He moaned.

"Done too much Laddy, can't fight anymore." She said softly. He cursed.

"Lady..." She smiled.

She touched his face once, and he smiled at her and took her in his arms and got her to rest on the bed. He stayed with her didn't touch her just stayed with her to keep the nightmares away. She smiled as she slept, and then when the nightmares came, he held her hand. "Sarra..." "Shhh.." She rolled over and went back to sleep. She then got herself organized after waking again. She saw that Dean had slept beside her. She smiled as a tear came to her eye. _He shouldn't care so much..._ She thought.

He smiled as he got up and looked over at Sarra or where she would've been if she'd slept. "Lady?" She heard him ask as she got out of the shower. "Bathroom." She called. He smiled and came to her side, and looked down at her. She smiled. "Thank you." She said. He smiled. "Anytime." He replied. He smiled. She was wrapped in her silver grey towel and dripping hair. He smiled and pulled her against him and she leaned against him for one minute and let him go. "Thank you." She said again, and he smiled.

She walked away and as she did, he didn't let go for a minute and drew her back in for a hug. She sobbed against his shoulder. "I need to do this laddy." She replied. He smiled. "Lady..." "Shouldn't have to." She heard him say.

She smiled back. She smiled as she did, she snuggled in his arms for half a second and then drew herself away. "Lady..." He murmured. She smiled.

"Trust meah?" She asked. He smiled.

"Always, but you can trust me too, Lady, or have you forgotten." She sighed. "No, I haven't but you have to look after your brother, its okay." She said.

She then heard a cough behind her. Sam was there and she smiled. "Sam?" She quiried. "We should get going." He said and she nodded. He smiled and she did too, and she gave him a hug. "We'll get her laddy buck. Promise you won't use your pscyhic power unless there is no other choice?" She asked. He nodded.

She smiled in relief. "Good." She smiled and closed her eyes. They drove off and Sarra sat in the back with Dean, as Sam drove, he wanted to and Dean needed him better later so he figured him drive now would be good. Sarra sank against Dean's shoulder and rested. She smiled as she rested, and sank into his arms, as she did she smiled as he held her. She smiled and he watched Sam from the back.

He helped her relax as much as he could. She slept and kept sleeping and felt better til they reached just outside Chicago and startled.

"We're there." She muttered as they drove to the diner that Bobby mentioned. It looked half run down. She put her robe behind her and sighed as they moved in. They moved to the bar and Sarra mentioned with her eyes that there were three exits two at the sides one behind them and the one behind the kitchen. Sarra smiled she didn't even relax. She looked up at the waitress and smiled.

"Hello Lillith. Want some death with coffee?" She asked bluntly. Lillith laughed.

"Still have that wacky sense of humor Sarra Torrens, its been eons." Sarra barked a laugh.

"Eons doesn't cover it ye old bag. Decades." "No wait centuries. And here's the thing. We're going to stop you. Just had to find you." She said with a chuckle.

"Lucifer will kill you." Sarra laughed.

"No way in hell. I've been there before." She said. She aimed her silver rope and bound the woman. The demon screamed. Then the woman flashed her power as she did, the body started to fry. "BACK!" She cried to the demons surrounding them and Dean and Sam.

She spoke words as she did she started to glow. Lillith cried out, and didn't poof or die, but she was bound. Sarra glowed and Lillith disappeared. Sarra collapsed.

"LT!" Dean cursed as he did he ran for her and caught her. His heart broke as he saw her limp and lifeless.

"Yes...this is my end." "This is alright, Dean, I was meant to leave this time, Jason said so, I'll see him this time." Sarra smiled as she felt his arms around her. "It's alright dear one." She said with a smile.

"Let me go." He cursed.

"No." She moaned unearthly. "Let me go, Dean!"

He held her. "Sarra!" He bellowed.

She smiled and touched his shoulder then his face. "It's okay...I need to go, the light's callin'. I need to go. Your safe, that's all that matters." She said. He shook his head. "No, Please Silver...I...love you." She cursed.

"No." She pushed him away.

"Let me go." She said. He shook his head.

"Dear one please, I love you, I need you." He said.

"Never again if you were with me you'd die. Never again!" She whispered.

"LT..." She shook her head, that was glowing dark.

"No." She said as she used her power again, this time on herself.

"LT!" He bellowed for her and tried to run towards her. "Lieutenant!" He cried again.

She moaned for pain. Then she was smoking, litterally. Not blackened, just smoke around her then the light finished exploding, and she collapsed She landed in Dean's arms as he went for her.

"Lt..." He whispered as she tried to touch his face. "Shhh..." "I'm alright Dean. I just want to see Jason so bad. I know I can leave you." He shook his head. "Lady, please. Stay." She sighed.

"I love you Lieutenant...always." "Ever since I met you." She smiled.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

She swallowed roughly. "Dean I can't..." he held her. "Please?" He pleaded.

She touched his face. "Your father would be so proud of you." She said.

He smiled. He touched her lips with his. She looked surprised and opened her eyes and lips accepting his. She shuddered in his arms.

"Lady?" She heard him ask. She smiled and leaned into him.

"Lets get out of here." He heard her said. He nodded.

He looked at Sam who nodded.

They left Chicago, intact and then went back to where Bobby was to recoup. Sam and Sarra slept, and Dean looked at Bobby.

"So, is it over?" He asked. Bobby looked up at him.

"You're fight, I think so, unless you continue to hunt monsters." Dean relaxed. "Castiel hasn't visited since before meeting up with Sarra, so I assume it is over, for now." He replied. Bobby looked at him and his beer that he was holding.

"You worried about being with her?" He asked.

Dean shook his head. "Should be the more mundane thing I've done since I've been Hunting." Dean admitted. Bobby chuckled.

"She's not your average cop." He said. Dean nodded.

"I know, but Bobby, I don't know what it is, but I love her." He replied. Bobby's dark blue eyes flared a little, and stared at the boy who was like a son to him. "You sure about this?" He asked.

"I think so, Bobby, I haven't felt this good since Lisa." He said and sighed.

"Boy you need to know that her power can possibly can kill you." He nodded.

"I know. I am willing for that risk for her though, I love her." He muttered.

"Know what you need to do, search your mind and your heart before you make a decision boy." He nodded.

"Yes." "I promise." He said. He looked at her sleeping and she smiled in her dreams. She was on the floor and she didn't mind 'cause there was adequate padding. "I'm gonna sleep Bobby, See you in the morning." He replied.

"Be careful Boy." "That's all I ask." He nodded.

"I will Bobby." He replied.

Bobby was still in his wheelchair and rolling around and then started walking all of a sudden after a light entered his house. He looked down and he saw Sarra glowing. She smiled in her sleep, and then deflashed afterwards and snuggled Dean as he fell asleep in her arms.

Bobby looked at her astonishedly, and shook for a few minutes before he went up to bed. She smiled as she heard his walking, and thought, _I've done what I needed to for him thank goddess..._ Sarra smiled and slept well, then she woke up hours later and the sun was just poking through the window paned glass. She streached and looked at the boys, and smiled.

She smiled as she did, she saw Bobby look at her as he stared at his coffee mug. She went over to him. "Morning Bobby." She said. He smiled. "Morning." He replied gruffly.

"You alright?" She asked him. He nodded.

"How'd you beat Crowley?" He asked.

Sarra laughed. "Promised I would kick his ass to Purgatory and leave him there, and never be able to conquer it like he would like to." Bobby looked at her as she poured her coffee.

He looked at her with shock, and she just chuckled as she drank her coffee, trying not to snort to loudly 'cause she wanted Sam to sleep more and Dean too, they'd been through too much and she wanted them to rest.

Sarra smiled as she thought about Dean.

"What are your intentions towards Dean?" Bobby quiried. She smiled, as she looked at him, he relaxed a little.

"Be with him for as long as he lives, or he changes his mind, no hurt, hopefully, and make him happy, as best I can." She replied. "He knows that I canna give him a family, 'cause of what happened with Jiallia, but we could raise a child that was orphened, or two, I hope." She said. He nodded. "I'll still do my work, I donna know what he would do besides Huntin'." She muttered.

She smiled as he woke up and she moved quietly and got him a cup of coffee ready for him and one for Sam She knew what he took in it, black. She handed it to him. "Dear?" She heard him ask. She smiled and handed it to him. "Here love." She said.

She smiled as she faced him and kissed him. "Hey gorgeous." he muttered, as Sam was slowly starting to move. She sank into his arms and smiled as Sam came towards them. "What now?" He asked.

"It's over Sam, no Lucifer rising, no pain, no fighting Lillith. We can do what we want." Dean said.

Sam blinked. "Jessica and Mom avenged?" He asked. Dean nodded.

He smiled. Sarra smiled too, and gave Sam a hug. He broke down and cried and Dean took his coffee from him, and hugged his brother something he hadn't done in a long time. Bobby waited, and Sarra smiled and got him in on the hug. He smiled.

Sarra smiled and dried her eyes on a clean tea towel, and handed it to Sam and Dean. They got rid of their tears, and Sarra smiled.

"So what do you want to do Sam? Go back to school?" She asked.

He nodded. "I still have the money saved from when I started, and hadn't spent it yet." He said.

"Where would you go for it?" "Stanford? Or somewhere else?" She asked softly.

He grinned. "NYU, I think." Sarra smiled. "New York University? Lofty goals for our boy." He chuckled.

She hugged him again and said to him, "I hope you do what you need to do Sam, your a bright kid you'll do well." She said. "I'd be willing to back the fees for you, too, if you wish it. I have enough so that you can do that and you could rent my townhouse down there while your going to school if you wish not to be in the dorms." She said. "Better than it staying empty." "And I know you'll do right by me." He flushed. She smiled.

"Thank you Sarra." "Very kind of you." he said. Dean smiled.

"Thank you love." he said. She smiled. "I do anything for family, you know that." She said with a smile.

She smiled and felt a new beginning started. Dean held her and said, "Where would we go?" He asked.

She thought. "Miami could use my help I think, and I can get you to help me, if you're willin' Deano?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sounds good." She smiled.

She kissed him, then looked at Bobby. He smiled. His boys, not biologically, but his boys none the less, after what he promised John when they were younger. His boys were happy. They smiled as Sarra phoned her Housekeeper in New York, who made sure that the house was clean and free of bugs for when Sam came to New York. She then phoned Miami and was told that they'd be needed in a week or so.

"So we can set Sam up with his thing, and go after to Miami. Sound good?" She asked. Dean nodded as did Bobby and Sam. She smiled. "Bobby if you ever need us, or need somewhere to be, you know to call us yeah?" She asked. He nodded.

"Here's home base in Miami, and New York, and my two cells. And my email addy if you need it." She said with a smile. He smiled.

"Take care of my boys." She smiled.

"I will." She said. "You worry about you too eh Bobby, get some rest?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled as she did she sank into Dean's arms and then looked at her watch. "If we leave now, we'll make it to New York by mid afternoon traffic, five o'clock traffic is insane." She said. He nodded. "Your vehicles?" She smiled.

"Gone to New York soon, the place I use has ancitipated after I called them." He nodded. They showered and dressed, and then packed up the Impala after breakfast and headed. Sarra smiled at Bobby. "I'll look out for them, and make sure they don't get hurt because of meah." She said. He nodded.

"That's all I ask." He said as he watched the boys get in the car. She hugged Bobby, and left, and snuggled up to Dean as he drove off, and she pulled her blanket from the back of her truck and on the side of the car seat and put one over Sam and one on her before she settled in. She slept as they drove away. Dean raised a hand at Bobby as they drove out the driveway and Bobby smiled as he watched the Winchesters leave, with Sarra, happily.

The End...for now.


End file.
